MaiOtome Short: Weird Couples
by Joshua-san0
Summary: May or may not be one chapter, we'll see. I'm deeming complete until further notice. Warning: crack pairing, shoujo-ai and strangeness abound, also rating just to be safe on a word I choose to use.


Mai-Otome belongs to Sunrise

_I suggest you go seek some help if your dancing continues as is Miss Huit_, the thought had been playing itself over and over in the pink covered head. Shiho, at the time of being a coral, kept replaying that message as she wandered the hall of her school. While Shiho did do well in most of her classes, grace seemed to escape her somewhat; enough to not fail a class on grace but still have two left feet. Shiho up to this point had been too proud to seek any help; that was until Miss Maria had a say in it.

There were a number of people she could ask to help with her situation, but, she either didn't like them, she was scared of them or didn't want to bother them. There was, however, someone she could turn to that was tolerable in her opinion. Chie Hallard was this person; while her flirtatious habits annoyed Shiho, she was always on her best behavior; she also was doing well in her dance classes.

Shiho stood in front of the door that lead to Chie's room, there was apprehension inside of her before knocking on the door. Shiho didn't wait for more than a minute before Chie answered.

"Oh hello there maki maki-chan," Chie greeted with her usual adornments, a blue rose, a smooth grin and a flirty tone; all three succeeded in unnerving Shiho a little.

Shiho remained calm and still managed to bow politely towards the bifauxnen Otome, "Good day Miss Hallard, how are you?" Shiho found that she was a natural at being polite, feigning it or not, which was good cause, you may end up with douche bag as a master.

"Well, aren't going to come in?" Chie offered. Shiho was still a bit nervous about doing this and shuffled nervously into the room. After Chie closed the door, she guided Shiho to a chair and sat her down. "So what can I do you for?" Chie asked, "You can tell me."

Shiho gulped and tried to summon her courage to break her proud façade, "Please teach me how to dance, Hallard-san!" At first Chie was shocked, not by the request but by force of which Shiho pleaded. In the time of a few seconds however, Chie started laugh pretty hardily.

Shiho gave Chie a nasty scowl and demanded, "What's so damn funny?"

Chie took a minute to calm herself, "Sorry, sorry, you were just polite and energetic it caught me off guard there." Chie then continued, "And to answer your question, yes, I wouldn't mind at all." Shiho's expression softened a bit more and thanked Chie for her help. Chie got out a stereo and put music in, "alright let's see where you stand." Shiho got up and assumed the dance stance (AN: Damnit!) with Chie; Chie turned the music and began dancing. Though out the waltz Chie could see, or feel, that Shiho could use some strong pointers on dancing. When the music was finished they curtsy to each other and went back to normal position.

"So how was it?" Shiho asked anxiously, Chie's expression became thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, it's not hopeless, but there's a lot of room for Improvement," Chie comment, "But nothing impossible." Chie turned the music back on and went back to the proper dance position. "Okay the only thing you seem to be doing wrong is trying to follow the music and your partner at the same time," Chie instructed.

"Eh, really?" Shiho rhetorically questioned.

"Yeah, you need to just flow with music and rest will just happen."

"Like this?"

"Ach, no you're still not letting the music take you."

"Well how do I do that?"

"Just listen to it and it'll make sense." Shiho tried again listening to it, more intently this time. She moved as she heard the music play, now her feet were moving in time with the melody. "There you go, that's better, keep going like this," Chie praised. They continued to dance to the cheery tune, Shiho continuing to improve as the dance went on. Once the music was over they finished up the dance like last time. "Ah, this time was much better, you did well Shiho-chan."

"Really?" Shiho face lit up hearing the praise.

"Don't be too happy, we're doing one last time to make sure that wasn't a fluke."

"Do we have to?" Shiho wined

"No griping, we want to make sure you can do it right every time," Chie chide. This time Chie put on a more haunting melody for background music. Shiho was continuing to step in time with and with her dance partner; Shiho was feeling really proud of herself finally getting this stuff down, Chie however…

Chie was now getting too into the dance, slowly forgetting she suppose to be teaching someone. Then again, this kind of thing always happened when Chie was doing anything remotely intimate with any of the other girls. Unbeknownst to Shiho, Chie started to exaggerate her movements more; not that Shiho couldn't keep up with her. Shiho didn't really notice something was up until she saw that Chie started to get a dreamy expression on her face, she wasn't why it came on, but it was now becoming certain that this wasn't a simple dance lesson any more.

Chie, for her part, was now lost in the moment and was now feeling the end of the song coming up and decided to end this with an old fashion dip and kiss. As the song was reaching the closing Chie spun Shiho around once and dipped her back in a very fluid motion, so fluid that Shiho almost didn't notice that Chie was about to kiss her. Now its not that Shiho didn't approve of this kind of thing, its just that this is not how she wanted to get her first kiss. She was metaphorically saved, however, by some quick reflexes, fast thinking and a well placed slap.

It took a moment for both parties to regain themselves and become aware of where they were. Once the pain in Chie's cheek subsided she came back to reality and realized what she was about to do to Shiho.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but that was so good I was actually able to enjoy the dance, so I think you should be good for your next dance class."

"Ah, yes, th-tha's good, well I must be going. Thank-you again and goodbye," Shiho scurried off still flustered and confused. After Shiho closed door behind her, Chie sighed and plopped down in a chair.

Chie looked at the clock in her room and shot right up, "Crap, my date with Aoi, I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry," Chie made a quick change of clothes and rushed out the door.

END

Omake: I'm so evil

Joshua-san: Muwahahahahahaha! I'm going to enjoy people's reaction to this.

Chie: WTF is going on here!

Shiho: Aw man, another loser wrote bad fanfiction.

Joshua-san: No comments from the other peanut gallery, the regular peanut gallery is fine. And to answer questions, I did this on a whim, so its complete nonsense. Though I did have to make this believable so, dance lessons.

Chie and Shiho: ……

Joshua-san: Nevermind

End Omake

I'd also like to say that my Omake Idea came from my favorite author: ShotgunNeko; so props to you, and stuff.


End file.
